In a semiconductor light-emitting device, especially in a semiconductor light-emitting device such as a light emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated as “LED” when appropriate) and a semiconductor laser, a semiconductor light-emitting element is generally encapsulated by a member such as a transparent resin (semiconductor light-emitting device member).
An epoxy resin, for example, has been used as the semiconductor light-emitting device member. In addition, a member that comprises a pigment such as a phosphor in the epoxy resin or the like to thereby convert the emission wavelength from the semiconductor light-emitting element has also been known.
However, due to high hygroscopicity of the epoxy resin, there have been problems of cracks caused by heat from the semiconductor light-emitting element when the semiconductor light-emitting device is used for a long time and degradation of the phosphor or the light-emitting element caused by moisture infiltration.
Also in recent years, with shortening of the emission wavelength of LED, there has been a problem of remarkable decrease in luminance of the semiconductor light-emitting device because the epoxy resin degrades and colors in the illumination for a long time and the use at a high output level.
In view of these problems, a silicone resin, which is superior in heat resistance and ultraviolet-ray resistance, has been used as a substitute for the epoxy resin. That is, as materials excellent in heat resistance and ultraviolet-ray resistance, semiconductor light-emitting devices using silicone resins (polysiloxane compositions) have been proposed (Refer, for example, to Patent Documents 1 to 5).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-077234
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2006-291018
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2006-294821
Patent Document 4: WO 2006/090804 pamphlet
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No. 3277749